Remember me
by kairinu
Summary: They met when they were young. Shes grown up forgotten and fallen in love with another. He has struggled to gain the right to his life now hes back. He wants revenge and most of all he wants her no matter what it costs....


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA sorry to say this but all my hopes and dreams went out the door when I was told YOUR _NOT _Rumiko taka-something the point is can't we be who we want to be I want to be Rumiko PLEASE please LOL that was fun well I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the original storyplot to this story so please don't take my idea.

_**Remember me**_

_**Chapter; 1 **_

_**So we meet**_

A carriage had pulled up to the castle. As soon as it stopped a regal looking man with short black hair framing his oval face with a crown a'top his head turned around and offered his arm to another person who seemed to be getting out of the carriage. A woman took the offered arm and gracefully stepped out of the carriage her dainty feet carefully placing themselves on the ground. As her black locks whisked in the wind above her shoulders, while with her other hand she grabbed her golden crown before it was lost in the call of nature. "Come'on Kagome they have a boy about your age hun'." A little girl stuck her head out of the carriage. "REALLY?!" Kagomes 8yr. old eyes grew wide with excitment. The woman gave a gentle smile that seemed to draw the sun out from behind the darkest cloud. "Yes Kagome, its your friend Prince Hojo of the east." The smile that was once on Kagomes face was now nowhere to be found and was instead replaced by a frown. "Mommy come on Hojo the _yawnmyster_." The woman sternley looked to Kagome while speaking "Kagome even as your mother I will not tolerate such talk its Prince Hojo then as you say 'yawnmyster' now go play, but don't go in the woods!" Kagome smirked as her eight year old eyes gleamed in the light. "Ok mommy." When Kagomes parents had left a butterfly caught Kagomes eye soon she followed it completly forgetting her mothers warning.

After walking around in the woods for awhile Kagome came to realize "I'm lost.." 'Where am I?' Kagome thought. "I..I'm scared" she whispered as she bgan to back up deeper into the woods. 'wait....is that crying?' Kagome began to walk to where she heard a muffled cry. "Hello-- is someone there?" Kagome heard something and looked up. There seemed to be a boy who looked about a year older than Kagome in a tree. He had white hair cascading around his face like a hooded moist mask wait moist it was him "Why are you crying?" asked Kagome. The boy looked down to her. "What are YOU doing here this is inu-youkai TERRITORY?!" Kagome scowled at his remark but regained her composure when she saw something upon the boys head. "OH KAWII-" He at first looked puzzled that is until Kagome began to gently stroke the triangular white ears at the top of his head. Soon the boy began to pur and Kagome stopped. He grabbed her arm and spoke "Don't do that." The boy let go of her arm and said "Now who are you? And what are you doing here?" Kagome pouted and put her arms on top of each other and spoke. "Fine I'll stop. My names Kagome. Whats your name?"(guess guess bet you'll get it wrong) " My name is Sesshomaru (startleing ain't it well lets get back to what really just happened.) "My name is Inuyasha. Now what are you doing here?" This time Kagome smiled and put her hands behind her back. " I was bored and didn't have anything to do.., Hey you wanna play?" Before Inuyasha had time to respond Kagome took his hand and led him off. This happening while a small smile began to form on Inuyashas face.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a clearing. Kagome staring at Inu's ears, and Inuyasha was watching himself fiddle his fingers before he asked. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean acting?" Inu responded "I mean why hang out with me a half-breed aren't you afraid of me or something?" Inuyasha looked into Kagomes face as she put her finger to her chin and spoke. "Should I be?" Inuyasha looked at her as stars began to form as he watched her. Kagome looked to the sunset. "Oh my gosh. I have to go... It was fun playing with you Inu-chan." Kagome went over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha put his hand to the place she kissed him. As Kagome took off into the woods waving, Inuyasha whispered "I will never forget you.....Kagome."

: Back at the Castle:

"So it is decided then." Kagomes father spoke "Kagome is betrothed to wed Hojo and will marry seven years from next week." Hojos father responded. "Yes and then the South and east will finally be one."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed if so please go down to the left hand corner and click the review button well please review thankyou.


End file.
